


Dinner and a Shag

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: An Officer and a Ginger [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker gets asked on a date. Though perhaps "asked" isn't quite the right word. Or "date".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Shag

He found Danny Quinn in the gym at the top of the ARC in a tshirt and track pants, engaged in an all out battle with the punching bag. Becker had to admit that the man wasn't in bad shape, not at all. The t-shirt was loose, but when he moved, Becker could see a hint of well defined biceps, one ringed with a dark band of ink. Danny delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the bag, then spotted Becker and grinned. Grabbing a towel he headed over, rubbing it over his face and sweaty hair before draping it around his neck. "You like what you see?"

Becker chose to ignore the question. He'd been watching the new team leader over the past four days since his appointment to the role, and he still wasn't certain what he thought of him. "Don't you ever go home?"

Danny shrugged. "Why, are you waiting for me to leave?"

He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "After that little incident with you breaking in, I'm not sure I trust you here alone with my security systems."

"Ah, don't get your knickers in a twist about that, hey? I can help you test them out, if you want. Find the weaknesses, make some improvements."

Becker eyed him warily, wondering more than a little at the motivation behind the offer. "I'm fine, thanks. And don't for one moment think you have any effect on the state of my knickers. Boxers. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Well," Danny looked thoughtful, leaning up against the wall. "Since you asked so nicely, yes. I could be taking you out for dinner and then back to my place for a shag. I mean, a drink."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. Come with me."

Becker quirked an eyebrow. "Assuming that I'm even into men, what makes you so certain that I'd be into you?"

"Because both you and I already know that you are."

"Are you always this cocky and sure of yourself?"

Danny shrugged, still grinning. "Only when I really want something. You just wait, Soldier Boy. Before you know it, you'll be chasing me."

It was, Becker had to admit, hard to stay focused while looking at such an infectious grin. "Fine," he said, forcing a frown to keep his dignity in tact. "But just to get you out of the ARC. And you're paying."

~~~~~


End file.
